A Robot
by Selichious ZeLuS
Summary: Kai adalah namja yang mengurung dirinya di kamar semenjak dia kehilangan eommanya, dan menuduh appanya yang bertanggung jawab. tapi itu berubah saat dia bergabung dengan proyek besar KOREA dan menjadi pengendali robot NANO pertama! Bagaimana jika Jong In/Kai bersekolah menggunakan robot tsb. KaiSoo! still Prolog! EXO Fanfic! Official Pair, and Crack pair for slight!


"Hai. Namaku. Kim Jong In. kalian bisa. Memanggilku Kai. dalam wujud. ROBOT" Kini terpampang sebuah robot NANO yang memperkenalkan diri di depan Kyungsoo dengan kata terbata – bata. Sebuah Robot yang menampung sebuah pikiran manusia yang sedang mengendalikannya entah dari mana.

.

.

.

Krek! Krek!

"Hei! Kenapa bokongmu tidak merasa sakit karena paku – paku itu? apa kau tidak merasakannya karena robot itu?!" Robot Nano itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah namja yang manis tapi sepertinya sangat nakal.

"Kau menarik Robot. Aku Kyungsoo. Karena aku sering membuat ulah mereka menyebutku Dio" Kai, robot itu melihat tangan Dio yang terulur padanya.

.

.

.

_**Kris**_

_**Makananku sudah habis**_

"Hhh~ Jong In, kenapa kau tidak keluar untuk memintanya? Kenapa kau mengurung dirimu? Kau juga tidak memanggilku appa lagi" Kris melihat selembar kertas dan melirik pintu yang tak pernah terbuka sejak kematian istrinya, atau lebih tepat eomma seorang namja yang ada di sana.

.

.

.

Namja berkulit tan itu sesekali tertawa melihat teman – teman barunya lewat layar monitornya. Mata robot itu terhubung dengan jelas monitornya. Sesekali dia menggerakkan kakinya dengan susah payah agar robot itu juga berjalan. Adapun seuntai kata – kata dari namja teman baru yang lumayan dia kenal terpampang di layar monitornya layaknya dia sedang chat bersama seseorang.

.

.

.

"Siapa. Nama namja. Manis itu?" tunjuk Kai si robot Nano, itu julukan barunya. Kyungsoo dapat melihat seorang namja manis yang sedang bermain bersama lainnya. Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang di maksud Kai atau Jong in itu.

"Dia itu, seorang matahari di sini, namanya Luhan, tapi biasa dipanggil Lulu atau Xiao Lu"

.

.

.

"Apa kencan dengan Luhan denganku berbeda?" Kai menoleh khas robot ke arah namja itu, namja yang selalu menemaninya.

"apa. nya?"

"Lupakan! Kau itu sebenarnya siapa? Dan kau itu robot apa manusia sih?" Robot itu hanya menampilkan wajah biasanya. tapi orang yang mengendalikan Robot itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang terpampang pada layar monitornya.

"Di sini hanya. Sebuah robot. Tapi kalau di rumah. Ku. Kau akan bertemu. Denganku langsung."

.

.

.

"Kaaai! Berjuanglah! Kau Bodoh Kai! kenapa kau patah semangat dan berniat bunuh diri dengan cara menabrakkan robot itu ke arah Kereta api!" Kyungsoo menangis, dia melihat seorang namja berkulit tan yang tampan sedang berusaha untuk sadar setelah apa yang dia lakukan. Pertama kali ini dia dapat melihat pengendali namja itu langsung di depan mata. Dan dia tidak mau pertemuan pertama itu menjadi pertemuan terakhir.

.

.

.

Cast yang pasti akan banyak terlibat dalam Fanfiction ini[Main Cast]:

**Kim Jong In**

Seorang namja yang berhenti sekolah karena dia kehilangan eomma tercintanya. Dan menuduh appanya yang bertanggung jawab. Tidak pernah keluar kamar, hingga dia menjadi salah satu proyek terbesar korea untuk menjadi pengendali pertama Robot NANO. Dia bersekolah dengan bantuan Robot itu. seakan Robot itu adalah raganya. Dan jiwanya ada pada sebuah rumah.

.

**Do Kyungsoo**

Namja yang terlihat polos dan manis ini adalah seorang biang kerok pada kerusuhan dan kenakalan yang terjadi pada sekolahnya. Sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang genius. Tapi dia kebosanan akan seluruh perlakuan padanya yang di anggap mudah. Akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Kai, Robot NANO yang di kendalikan oleh Kim Jong In. dan membuat kehidupannya berubah.

.

**Kim Yi Fan**

Appa dari seorang namja bernama Kim Jong In, selalu membujuk dia keluar, dan tidak mau membuat anaknya tidak mengenal dunia luar. Akhirnya dia membuat proyek besar dengan pemerintah Korea dalam pembuatan Robot NANO. Dia membuat Robot NANO atas dasar Kim Jong In. akhirnya dia bisa membujuk Jong In agar keluar dari kamarnya walau dengan tubuh Robot NANO.

.

.

.

Cast yang akan terlibat tidak terlalu banyak dalam FF ini [other Cast] adalah:

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Zhang Yi Xing

Huang Zi Tao

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Dll.

.

.

Pair yang berlaku di sini adalah :

KaiSoo, KaiLu[slight], KrisTao, KrAy [slight] dll.

.

Akan banyak **Official Pair** di sini. dan ada beberapa yang **Crack Pair**.

Crak Pair akan ada untuk sesaat, menambah kesan, atau pun tujuan yang lainnya.

**Tapi pastinya ini akan berakhir dengan official Pair.**

.

.

.

Rate : T [Teen]

Genre : Drama, Friendship a little bit of Romance

.

.

.

**A ROBOT [Prolog]**

**By**

**Selichious Zelus**

.

.

.

Untuk kelangsungan chapter. Di sarankan untuk memberi review.

Berikan saya sebuah review agar saya dapat melanjutkannya.

.

.

.

Gamsahamida

Mind to Review?


End file.
